Rayons de vie, ombres de mort
by Melody05
Summary: "Rien n'est bon ni mauvais en soi, tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense." - Shakespeare. Recueil de drabbles ou OS pour la FMA Week ( 8-21 Mars) ! Genre, personnages et/ou pairing changeant.
1. Chapter 1 : Dommages sanglants

**FMA WEEK (Mars 8 - 21)**

**Hello! J'ouvre un recueil de drabble sur Fullmetal Alchemist pour l'occasion des deux semaines spéciales FMA de Tumblr !**

**Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de traiter tous les thèmes dans les temps, mais j'essayerais de finir ces deux semaines dès que je le pourrais 8D ! **

**Premier thème : Damaged or Elements.**

**Personnage :**** Riza Hawkeye**

**Pairing :**** Léger Royai**

**J'ai donc choisi de traiter Damaged, parce que les éléments ne m'inspiraient pas des masses. Donc voici un petit OS qui est peut être un peu étrange ._. Désolée s'il reste des fautes, et puis bah je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, à part bonne lecture C: !**

* * *

**Dommages sanglants**

_« Il n'y a pas de gloire à la guerre. Seulement des ruines, du sang, des morts de la destruction. »_

_**- Maurice Gagnon.**_

Riza laissa les perles d'eau glisser le long de son épiderme. Elle ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps elle était restée sous la douche, mais à en juger par la fine pellicule d'humidité sur le miroir, cela devait faire un moment déjà.

La jeune femme tourna avec une lenteur extrême le robinet et l'écoulement de l'eau se stoppa. Quelques gouttes tentaient désespérément d'éviter la chute en s'accrochant vainement au pommeau de douche.

La blonde fixa longuement les dernières survivantes le regard vide. Cette goutte d'eau pensait pouvoir gagner, et peut-être n'avait elle pas tord après tout. Peut-être éviterait-t-elle la descente vertigineuse. Mais au dépend de quoi ? Elle finirait quoiqu'il puisse arriver par disparaître. La bataille alors, aurait était vaine.

Riza éternua avant de délicatement agiter le pommeau. La goutte vint s'écraser sur le carrelage froid de la douche avant de se diviser et de glisser dans les tréfonds du siphon, emportant avec lui le désespoir d'une bataille gagnée pour perdue.

Frissonnant légèrement, la blonde sortit de la douche prenant soin d'attacher une serviette en coton d'une douceur qui paraissait en cet instant lui brûler chaque particule de peau – comme ses flammes à lui – laissant une sensation de doux picotements dans son dos.

Avisant un coup d'œil au miroir couvert de buée, elle passa sa main sur la vitre laissant les traînées humides sur son passage. Ce qu'elle y vit n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle était. Son visage pâle respirait la mort, ses yeux chocolat dégoulinaient de tristesse, alors que ces cheveux semblaient imprégnés de sang.

Ils avaient gagnés la guerre. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on leur avait dit. On avait vanté les mérites des soldats qui avaient rendus la paix au pays. On avait fêté la victoire en bonne et due forme, parce qu'on estimait avoir fait coulé assez de sang, ou bien parce qu'il ne restait _plus_ de sang à faire couler peut-être.

Mais personne n'avait gagné ce combat. Il n'y avait eu que des perdants. Des blessures qui jamais ne cicatriseront, des mémoires à jamais marquées par le sceau du sang.

Riza avait tué. Elle avait ôté la vie sans sourciller. C'était quelque chose que même la victoire partielle ne pourrait effacer. Quelque chose qui restera dans le cœur de chacun.

Chaque regard, chaque soupir, chaque parole, ravivait en elle le brasier infernal d'une guerre sans but d'un génocide impardonnable. La gorge sèche, elle avait l'impression que la poussière du massacre auquel elle avait pris part s'infiltrait dans chaque particule de son être, brûlant ses rétines, incendiant son âme.

Les fines gouttelettes d'eau se rapprochèrent de nouveau pour former une couche de buée plus fine qu'avant. Elles n'avaient pas perdus la guerre, elles continueraient de se battre pour ne pas sombrer. C'est ce que chacun avait fait pour sauver sa propre vie. Mieux valait tuer que de se faire arracher la vie après tout.

Riza n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Tuer. Tuer pour se sauver, c'est ce qu'ils avaient appris.

_Le doigt ancré sur la gâchette, Riza attendait patiemment que sa cible sorte pour l'abattre. Le bâtiment à l'abandon où elle s'était cachée était dans un piteux état. La blonde ne savait pas vraiment si c'était leurs armes qui avaient fait de tels dégâts ou peut-être simplement le passage des alchimistes d'Etat. _

_Allongée dans l'ombre des restes du toit qui pendaient lamentablement dans le vide, elle gardait un œil fixe dans la lunette de visée, avisant chaque mouvement de l'ennemi. La poussière des débris s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses narines, faisant siffler ses poumons. L'odeur de sang flottait autour d'elle, alors que des cadavres s'amoncelaient un peu partout dans l'ancienne pièce. _

_Riza ne comptait plus les secondes, les minutes, les heures d'attente. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et quoi qu'elle en dise elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire autre chose._

_Vingt-cinq. Elle avait déjà fait vingt-cinq victimes. Elle les avait comptées. Elle avait pris soin de se souvenir de chaque vie qu'elle avait vu s'envoler lorsque la balle avait fatalement atteint sa cible. Parce qu'après tout, être sniper signifiait qu'elle ne ratait jamais sa victime, contrairement à un simple soldat qui aurait atteint sa cible par le pur fruit du hasard. _

_Un mouvement presque imperceptible lui fit savoir que l'ennemi allait sortir. Alors tout un automatisme s'enclenchait dans son être qui avait maintenant pris l'habitude de donner la mort, de prendre la vie. Un coup d'œil furtif. Le regard brillant, peut-être de peur, peut-être d'une excitation malsaine, personne n'aurait su le dire. Les muscles de son corps se tendirent, enclenchant lentement le processus meurtrier. Son souffle se coupa, empêchant à son corps de faire trembler l'arme mortelle. Puis, ses doigts se crispèrent, son majeur commença à presser la gâchette. _

_Deux billes rouges sur un champ de bataille en sang. Riza hésita._

_L'enfant la regardait. Il levait la tête fièrement vers celle qui allait le priver d'une vie pleine d'un bonheur fugace. Les yeux pleins de larmes, le visage plein de sang, on aurait dit que ses prunelles rouges dégoulinaient le long de ses joues brunes alors que la poussière maculait sa peau. Il la fixait de son regard froid._

_Il ne fallait pas faiblir. Il ne fallait pas faillir. Il ne fallait pas mourir, mais les empêcher de vivre. _

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le fixant à son tour de son regard vide, de ses yeux de meurtrières avant de presser la gâchette avec une rapidité déconcertante. La balle traça alors un chemin invisible à travers les airs, comme si un fil avait relié la victime à son meurtrier._

_Un soupir traversa ses lèvres abîmées alors que l'escouade du commandant Mustang venait faire le nettoyage sous ses yeux bruns, ses yeux habités par un gouffre d'atrocité. Les flammes valsèrent devant son regard vide, réduisant en cendre les souvenirs de sa tuerie. Et pourtant son cœur saignait encore. Ses yeux mourraient un peu plus alors que son âme se faisait consumer par les flammes de celui qui était devenu meurtrier au même titre qu'elle. _

Riza ne pleurait pas. Sa gorge était transpercée par les aiguilles de la haine, ses yeux débordaient des souvenirs sanglants alors que son cœur semblait battre avec une ardeur douloureuse mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurerait pas d'ailleurs. Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Parce qu'eux étaient morts avec fierté.

La buée qui s'était reformée sur le miroir ne lui permettait plus d'apercevoir son reflet pitoyable, et un sourire se forma à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elles n'abandonneraient pas ces gouttes, même si la bataille était vaine, elles continueraient encore à se démener, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Le son cristallin du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement, et Riza sursauta. Sortant brutalement de sa léthargie sanglante, elle enfila ses chaussons puis s'empressa de traverser le couloir pour atteindre le combiné.

La brûlure de son dos la démangea alors que le tissu cotonneux glissait le long de son corps. Mais elle s'en fichait. C'était un prix bien léger à payer pour toutes les atrocités auxquelles elle avait participé. Le feu meurtrier devait être éteint par le feu lui-même, pour que plus jamais le mal ne soit fait.

« Comment va ma tendre Elisabeth aujourd'hui ? »

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres de la blonde qui frissonna alors que sa peau dénudée se faisait agresser par les courants d'air froid. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils avaient commencés à mettre en place ces petits noms de codes, ces couvertures stratégiques qui leur permettait de communiquer quelque soit le moment, mais elle appréciait ces petits moments où parfois, sans raisons apparente, ils se parlaient comme deux amants.

« Fatiguée. Ma journée a était éreintante. Et la solitude me fait perdre la tête.

- Oh vraiment ? Voyez vous, la solitude me déconcentre fortement. Mon lieutenant est en congé pour la journée, et je me sens terriblement seul. »

C'était sûrement ridicule. Un piètre réconfort envahissait son cœur, chassant alors pour quelques secondes, quelques minutes, et peut-être même quelques heures, les atrocités d'une guerre qui continuait de faire rage chaque jour un peu plus dans leur cœur. Mais peut importait. Entendre sa voix la rassurait, il le savait certainement.

« J'espère que vous avez bien travaillé Roy. Ce serait navrant de vous retrouver mort lorsqu'elle rentrera.

-Et bien…Disons que je fais ce que je peux sans l'aide d'un de mes précieux subordonné. »

Un rire. Son rire chaud et réconfortant. Elle sourit tendrement avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Les gouttelettes glissèrent le long de son dos nu, sillonnant le tatouage brûlé qui recelait le secret d'une arme des plus meurtrières.

Elle se raidit lorsque l'eau coula sur ses brûlures déjà anciennes avant de soupirer. La voix de Roy au bout du fil continuait de vibrer à ses oreilles, et la terreur et les ombres du passé qui l'avait habitée quelques instants plus tôt semblaient se faire chasser par la clarté du feu.

Si elle regrettait d'avoir tué, jamais elle ne regretterait de tuer pour le protéger lui. On disait toujours qu'il valait mieux savoir pour quelles raisons on commence une guerre. Elle n'avait pas su celles pour lesquelles elle avait tué lors de cette bataille, laissant dans son cœur les plaies béantes que personnes ne pourrait soigner. Mais si il fallait qu'elle se batte pour le sauver de ses propres flammes, elle ne s'en voulait plus de prendre les armes.

Parce qu'il était celui qui apaisait ses plaies. Parce qu'il était celui pour qui son cœur battait.

* * *

**Voilà, je suis pas trop sûre du résultat en fait ._. J'espère au moins être restée IC ! Je vous dit à demain pour le thème suivant ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur tumblr, histoire de voir le travail des autres 8D ! Le pseudo est simple :** _**fmaweek. **_**Merci d'avoir lu 8D! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser vos commentaires C: !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jalousie démente

**Helloooo !**

**Deuxième thème :**** Sins or Colors**

**Personnage :**** Envy**

**Donc j'ai choisi de traiter le thème des pêchers capitaux, en utilisant Envy, donc, la jalousie. Sachez que je hais Envy, c'est d'ailleurs un des seuls personnages de FMA que je peux pas supporter, et pourtant, ce passage du manga, et de l'animé, m'a quasiment fait pleurer. J'avais de la peine, et de la pitié pour lui, tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Enfin bref, tout ça pour expliquer mon choix. J'ai hésité avec Greed, parce que je l'adore, mais la plouf a tranché C: *PAN***

**Bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas 8D!**

* * *

**Jalousie démente**

La jalousie, c'est ce qu'il était. La jalousie c'est ce qu'il ressentait. C'est tout ce qu'il connaissait après tout.

Envy regardait les humains de haut, parce qu'il était plus puissant, d'une race supérieure à la leur. Il les méprisait, parce qu'ils étaient faibles et d'une naïveté sans borne. Les humains le répugnait, parce qu'ils avaient ce qu'il n'avait pas, lui, l'homonculus.

Envy, l'envieux. Envy, le jaloux. Envy, le malheureux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit lui aussi de vivre avec un peu de bonheur dans le cœur, des promesses au fond des yeux ? Envy les détestait, eux avec leur sourire suffisant, le narguant avec leur regard distant. La jalousie engendrait la haine, faisait naître la force destructrice de la rage.

La rage de ne pouvoir avoir ce qu'ils avaient eux. Ils étaient peut-être faibles comme il le disait, mais leur faiblesse devenait leur force quand il le fallait. Comme ce colonel aux flammes vengeresses.

Au diable ces humains. Envy voulait les voir périr sous ses yeux, entendre leurs cris d'agonie résonner à ses oreilles, sentir le souffle perdu de la vie s'égarer dans les limbes. Envy voulait les détruire, comme eux le détruisaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Les flammes de la vengeance étaient en train de le consumer, s'infiltrant dans les pores de sa peau qui se régénérait sans cesse. Et il hurlait. Il hurlait sa douleur. Il hurlait sa rage. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais se battre ainsi. Parce qu'il n'avait personne, lui, l'homonculus, pour qui se battre. Il n'avait rien lui, ce sentiment refoulé par les humains.

C'était terrible de se faire tuer ainsi. C'était humiliant de mourir des mains de ceux qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître pour effacer la douleur de son être.

Il n'avait pas demandé à être ce qu'il était après tout. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de tous les détruire pour assouvir sa jalousie ? Pourquoi ces humains, jamais satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient, arrivaient à le blesser de cette manière ? Ils étaient faibles. Faibles. Faibles.

_Mais toi Envy, tu es encore plus faible n'est ce pas ? Tu es minable. Lamentable. Tu es pathétique Envy. _

Alors il continuait de hurler. Hurler contre ces humains qui le rabaissaient en le regardant de haut, avec ce regard méprisant. Ce regard qui ravivait sa haine, attisait sa rage, mais après tout, il les regardait de la même façon lui aussi. Et c'était encore plus rageant, de voir son propre reflet le déboussoler.

Mustang brûlait de rage lui aussi. Et ses flammes continuaient encore de lécher sa peau, de faire bouillir ses veines haineuses. Et il voulait le tuer. Il voulait le faire souffrir. Plus encore que lui ne souffrait. Il le voulait tellement.

Il voulait tellement être comme lui. Devenir comme _eux._

Les flammes de la vengeance avaient réduit en cendre son enveloppe corporelle, emportant avec elles sa supériorité d'homonculus. De toute façon, il avait déjà perdu, et ce, depuis longtemps. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Parce que la jalousie aurait fini par le consumer entièrement.

Les gouttes salées s'amassèrent dans ses yeux. Il n'était rien finalement. Il ne valait rien. Parce qu'il était jalousie Envy. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était envier ce qu'il n'avait pas.

« L'"Envie"...est source de trahison, de rancune et de discorde. Tout ce que m'inspire ce sentiment me dégoûte au plus haut point.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, non...

-**Je veux voir tes cendres virevolter devant mes yeux...Envy**! »

_Pourquoi au juste ne veux-tu pas mourir Envy ? Peut-être parce que tu jalouse aussi la vie, après tout. _

Il était là Envy, dans les mains d'un humain pathétique, écoutant les paroles de ceux qu'il méprisait autant qu'il enviait. Et il ne comprenait pas Envy. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils étaient comme ça, et pas lui ?

Ils étaient faibles non ? Tellement faibles. Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi ils étaient si _forts_ ?

_Parce qu'ils sont humains, et pas toi, Envy la jalousie._

« Envy…Tu es jaloux des humains. »

La jalousie. C'était ce qu'il était. Il ne connaissait que ça. Il la sentait couler dans ses veines, et brûler sous sa peau, mais pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais acceptée.

Ses yeux d'or, sa faiblesse humaine, tout en lui le répugnait. Oh oui, le Fullmetal nabot était l'être qui le dégoûtait le plus. Il aurait voulu sentir son sang couler sous ses mains, effacer ce visage parfait, cette faiblesse propre aux humains, il aurait voulu tout voir disparaître.

Et pourtant, il l'avait compris. Cet être inférieur, ce déchet de l'humanité, il avait réussi à cerner ce qu'il était, lui, homonculus supérieur. Il était _jaloux._

_Tu déteste les humains, parce qu'ils sont ce que tu n'es pas._

Encore une humiliation. Elle semblait dégouliner sur sa peau, s'accrochant à son être pathétique.

Lui, Envy, était jaloux des humains. Non…Non. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils tous comme ça, avec cet air de profonde pitié brillant dans leurs yeux ? C'était répugnant. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Ils étaient tellement stupides. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu être comme eux. Aussi fort qu'eux.

Les larmes dégoulinaient telle une rivière de rage ne tarissant pas. Il n'avait pas réussi à être plus fort qu'eux, parce qu'il n'était que jalousie.

_Tu n'as rien Envy. _

Il n'avait rien, il avait perdu. Mais il ne les laisserait pas l'achever, parce qu'il était un homonculus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tué par ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir. _Parce qu'ils étaient humains._

Avec les dernières forces que la pierre lui conférait, Envy l'insecte, Envy le minable, Envy la jalousie, brisa ce qui avait fait de lui un monstre. La poussière rouge de l'envie s'éparpilla dans l'air ambiant, emportant la jalousie dans ses sillons.

Les cendres de la haine malheureuse s'envolèrent dans le néant.

« Bye bye Edward…Elric »

_Les humains se relèvent parce qu'ils sont soutenus par ceux qui les aiment et qu'ils aiment. Et toi Envy, tu n'avais rien. Les humains sont forts, parce qu'ils connaissent leurs points faibles. Tu niais le tien Envy, et tu as causé ta perte. _

« La jalousie qui se tait s'accroît dans le silence »

**_Friedrich Nietzsche_**

* * *

**Je vous le concède, c'est peut être un peu étrange ._. M'enfin, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'ai retiré beaucoup de dialogues hein, j'ai juste séléctionner ce dont j'avais besoin, en ayant comme support l'épisode en question, parce que j'avais la flemme de chercher dans quel tome était ce passage *PAN* Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à demain si j'ai le temps 8D !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Blanches Traditions

**Troisième thème :**** Traditions or Alliances**

**Personnages : Maria Ross , Denis Brosh**

**Pairing : Denis/Maria**

**Hello ! Me voici donc avec le thème Tradition parce que je galérais pour Alliances. Bref, j'ai choisi des persos trop peu représentés à mon goût et que j'apprécie particulièrement. Un peu de fluff guimauveux pour vous 8DD!**

* * *

**Blanches traditions**

« Hum. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Maria Ross était en train de rédiger son rapport, le visage penché sur la feuille de papier blanche et encre, jusqu'à ce que son collègue ne vienne déposer une boîte rose pâle ornée d'un ruban de couleur blanc sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

« Disons que c'est un remerciement. »

Les yeux pétillants d'incompréhension, Maria toisa le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux d'un vert foncé trahissant ses pensées. Denny Brosh avait clairement quelque chose en tête à cet instant.

« En quel honneur ?

- Aucun.

- Ah vraiment ? »

Maria détourna les yeux pour observer la boîte de petite taille caressée par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les carreaux de la pièce. La forme ovale de l'objet lui rappela vaguement les sucreries si spéciales que sa grand-mère lui rapportait quelque fois de voyage. A base de pâte d'amande, la jeune fille adorait en dérober pour les manger sous le soleil estival.

Avec précaution elle posa le stylo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts sur le bord de la feuille. Denny la regardait avec insistance et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne retournerait pas travailler tant qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert l'objet de sa convoitise devant ses yeux.

Elle attrapa alors la petite boîte avec une délicatesse exagérée, sous l'œil averti de son ami. Bon sang ce qu'il était pénible lorsqu'il faisait ça, toujours un peu trop avenant à son goût. Mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

Maria travaillait depuis tellement longtemps à ses côtés qu'elle avait appris à apprécier toutes les facettes de sa personnalité bien trop naïve. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, étant l'aîné de sa famille et s'occupant de cinq enfants plus jeunes que lui avait du l'adoucir un peu trop.

Elle s'étonnait toujours de voir une personne comme lui dans les rangs de l'armée, mais elle le remerciait silencieusement d'être à ses côtés. Il était devenu son meilleur ami, et elle ne s'imaginait même plus travailler sans lui, vivre sans sa présence.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Denny qui avala péniblement sa salive. Il était…stressé. Elle le sentait, la tension du jeune homme semblait se propager dans la pièce à une vitesse grandissante, alors que ses yeux d'un vert profonds fuyaient son regard.

Il était vraiment incroyable. Elle se surprit à rire nerveusement alors que ses doigts fins passaient sur la boîte rose pâle. Elle observa avec une curiosité grandissante la petite boîte et son regard s'attarda longuement sur le tissu d'un blanc immaculé.

Elle tira alors dessus pour libérer la boîte de son étreinte un peu trop encombrante. Elle souleva le couvercle pour faire face à des petits chocolats d'un blanc tout aussi pur que le ruban.

_Mes préférés._

Maria avait un petit faible pour tout ce qui était douceurs et pâtisseries. Et Denny le savait mieux que quiconque. Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres douces alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers son collègue qui paraissait gêné, comme un enfant qui offrirait un cadeau à sa mère dans l'espoir de recevoir de la tendresse.

_Des chocolats blancs hum ?_

La jeune femme observa alors le calendrier aux couleurs de l'armée qui ornait le mur à sa droite. Le feutre d'un noir épais barrait une bonne partie des jours de début d'année, et son regard s'arrêta sur la date du jour.

_14 mars._

« Merci beaucoup.

- Ah euhm. D-De rien ! »

Le jeune homme se mit alors au garde à vous avant d'aller s'asseoir à son propre bureau quelques pas plus loin, sous le regard rieur de Maria. Les rougeurs sur ses joues n'avaient pas échappées à l'œil avisé de la jeune femme qui souriait tendrement.

Denny se pencha alors sur les papiers qui étaient sur son bureau, faisant mine de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, alors que sa gène le faisait légèrement trembler. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sur l'un de leur collègue qui s'installa à son tour à son bureau.

Le jeune soldat avait attendu la pause déjeuner pour faire son cadeau, de sorte que personne ne fasse de commentaires, la brune en était persuadée, et ça l'amusa d'autant plus. Il avait tout, vraiment tout d'un grand enfant.

La jeune femme pris alors un chocolat et le laissa fondre sous son palet, appréciant l'arome sucré de la petite douceur. Ils étaient vraiment délicieux, bien que bien plus sucrés et gras que les autres chocolats.

Le 14 mars hein ? La tradition voulait que les hommes offrent des chocolats en remerciement à leur collègues ou amies, en retour de ce qu'elles leur avaient offert le jour de la Saint Valentin. Souvent ça n'était que de simples sucreries offertes par pure politesse. Mais Maria savait pertinemment que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la simple politesse, parce qu'elle-même ne lui avait pas offert des chocolats pour cette raison.

Elle observa longuement le ruban blanc qui trônait sur son bureau, resplendissant d'une pureté aveuglante sous les rayons du soleil.

Elle se souvenait encore les paroles de sa grand-mère sur les traditions du White Day, et elle rougit en prenant le ruban entre ses doigts. _Un vrai enfant_.

Elle noua alors d'une main experte le bout de tissu à son poignet, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de son partenaire vissé sur elle. Il était vraiment adorable. Et elle, elle en était terriblement amoureuse.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Des avis? Pour ce qui est du White Day, j'ai trouvé toutes les infos sur Wikipédia, et ces japonais sont bien plus romantiques que nous T_T Bref, je n'ai as fait le thème suivant, donc bah je ne pense pas poster demain ! A la prochaine 8D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Aux pommes de l'automne

**Sixième thème : Seasons or SMUT**

**Thème choisi : Saisons, ici, l'automne.**

**Personnages : Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric.**

**Pairing: Edwin**

* * *

** Aux pommes de l'automne**

Winry s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin là. Elle avait un programme chargé pour la journée, malgré le fait que Resembool était un village plutôt calme et avec un nombre plutôt restreint d'habitant, la jeune fille avait un nombre de client plus qu'honorable. Mais elle tenait avant tout à profiter de sa matinée pour son petit rituel matinal.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Ed et Al était reparti après deux années passées auprès d'elle et Pinako à Resembool, et la blonde attendait patiemment leur retour.

Winry bailla puis s'étira, avec la grâce d'un chat mal éveillé. Elle tira ses rideaux pour faire face au paysage campagnard du village. L'automne commençait à succéder à l'été, teintant le monde de rouge et d'or. Le temps n'allait pas tarder à se rafraîchir, et les feuilles tombaient déjà unes à unes, tournoyant dans le vent automnal. On aurait dit un ballet orchestré par les courants aériens qui venait chatouiller les danseuses dans leur berceau pour les voir danser à sa guise.

La blonde sortit sur le balcon pour profiter de la brise matinal, frissonnant de plaisir sous ses caresses tièdes. Ed avait planté un pommier avant son départ dans l'allée qui menait à la petite maisonnée, et les yeux de la jeune fille se perdirent dans le feuillage orangé de l'arbre. Les pommes rougissantes étaient devenues bien grosses, et juteuses.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles puis elle rentra à l'intérieur. Winry passa par la salle de bain pour enfiler une tenue décente avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Mamie Pinako devait déjà être levée, et peut-être même déjà partie acheter les pièces qu'il leur manquait pour la confection d'automails.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle vit le petit mot de sa grand-mère lui confirmant ses dires et elle laissa un soupir s'échapper. Elle allait peut-être avoir le temps de faire une tarte avant son retour.

Winry fit bouillir de l'eau pour se faire un thé avant d'attraper un croissant qui traînait dans la corbeille à pain. Il datait de la veille et était un peu rassis mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle prit donc rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de servir une poignée de croquette à Den qui attendait sagement près de son pied.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite tarte aux pommes hum ? »

Un aboiement gai lui répondit et elle sourit avant de lui gratter la tête derrière les oreilles. Elle ne savait pas quand Ed reviendrait, il n'envoyait jamais de lettre, ni même ne prenait la peine d'appeler. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui de toute manière.

Même Al prenait le temps de leur envoyer une lettre de temps en temps pour leur donner des nouvelles de Xing. Elle gardait toutes ses lettres précieusement dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, et quelques fois les relisait le soir, rien que pour voyager avec lui par la pensée. Elle aurait aimé qu'Edward en fasse autant. Mais cet idiot qui faisait battre son cœur resterait le même peu importe le temps qui passe.

Winry se leva. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis en voyage à travers le monde, chaque matin, elle faisait une tarte aux pommes, juste au cas où ce nigaud d'Ed reviendrait sans prévenir. Mais finalement, ses clients étaient ceux qui en profitaient, et ça lui faisait plaisir de distribuer un peu de bonheur autour d'elle, comme Mr Hughes le faisait autrefois.

Attrapant un panier en osier dans l'entrée, Winry mit ses sandales avant de sortir dans le paysage d'automne. Ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait gardé détachés dansaient avec le vent de la même manière que les feuilles d'or.

La nature paraissait tellement paisible et pourtant, elle ne cessait de travailler au fil du temps, au cours des secondes. Une feuille vola devant ses yeux, et elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts. La couleur d'un jaune orangé, lui fit penser à _ses_ yeux d'or.

Elle se souvenait encore ses mots à la gare alors qu'il la quittait encore, le sourire aux lèvres, une promesse dans les yeux, le cœur serein. Elle les entendait encore résonner à ses oreilles, comme si le vent rapportait l'écho de sa voix jusqu'à elle.

Il était vraiment idiot. Et elle, elle était tellement amoureuse.

Elle avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur de son être l'enlacer dans ses bras forts. Cette sensation que jamais elle n'oublierait, cette douceur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faut. Parce qu'elle était patience, son cœur était amour.

Le cœur gonflé d'une joie sereine, Winry attrapa l'escabeau qui était posé au pied de l'arbre. Elle grimpa dessus et commença à cueillir quelques pommes. Le rouge vif des fruits lui rappela la veste qu'Edward aimait tant porter auparavant.

« Winry ?

- Ou-Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

La blonde se frotta énergiquement le bas du dos alors qu'une douleur aigue se propageait dans son corps. Elle se releva dignement pour faire face à sa grand-mère qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Tu pensais encore à l'autre nabot…Je me trompe ? »

Les joues de Winry se teintèrent d'un rose léger et elle toussa humblement avant de ramasser le panier d'où quelques pommes s'étaient échappées lors de la chute.

« Cet idiot n'envoie jamais de courrier. Enfin. Tu es rentrée bien tôt. Tu as trouvé toutes les pièces dont j'avais besoin ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur le chemin et je l'ai invité à manger une part de tarte.

- Ah ? »

Winry balaya le sentier du regard, mais ne vit personne. Sa grand-mère était peut-être vieille mais elle n'était pas encore gâteuse aux dernières nouvelles. Le vent balaya quelques feuilles qui voguèrent dans le courant.

« Hey au fait Mamy t'as eu des nouvelles d'Al? »

Winry écarquilla les yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'on aurait dit que des morceaux de ciel s'étaient agglutinés dedans. Un voile d'eau habilla son regard alors que le jeune homme blond arrivait vers eux.

« Ed…

- Ce minus est tellement petit qu'il n'a pas réussi à tenir la cadence.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Espèce de ramassis de petite vieille !

- Ed...

- Micro rasemottes !

- Minuscul-

-ED !

Winry sauta au cou du jeune homme qui peina pour respirer. Les larmes de la jeune blonde roulèrent sur son imperméable et il sourit tendrement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ou plutôt, si, elle avait énormément changé en quelque sorte. Tout comme lui. Tout comme eux. Ils avaient tous changés dans leur cœur.

« Je suis de retour Win' »

Il caressa avec douceur les longs cheveux de la jeune fille qui sanglotait contre son épaule. Elle releva la tête, vers lui, alors que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose, et que ses yeux brillaient de larmes de joie. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui asséner un coup sur l'épaule.

« Combien de fois vais-je te dire de prévenir quand tu arrives ? La tarte n'est pas encore prête.

- C'est-à-dire que…Hum…Pardon…

- Idiot. »

Winry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant d'apposer ses douces lèvres contre celles d'Edward qui rougit furieusement sous le regard moqueur de Pinako qui rentra à la maison, les laissant seuls sous le pommier.

Edward enlaça maladroitement la jeune fille qui passa ses mains autour de son cou. Le vent mêla leurs cheveux à la danse des feuilles dorées alors que les pommes rougissaient encore plus sous le soleil de l'automne, devant les cœurs amoureux.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à poster, mais je le fais quand même au cas où des lecteurs s'aventurent ici un de ces jours. Enfin bref, merci à ceux qui lisent, et n'hésitez pas, je le répète à me dire ce que vous en pensez C:**


	5. Chapter 5 : Les pervenches de l'amitié

**Septième thèmes : Brotherhood or Burden**

**Thème choisi : Brotherhood**

**Personnages : Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes.**

**Pairing : Léger Royai.**

* * *

**Les pervenches de l'amitié**

Malgré le ciel clair qu'offrait cette journée ensoleillée, le vent commençait à se lever, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres. L'herbe se pliait alors sous les caresses aériennes, courbant l'échine d'un plaisir non dissimulé.

Roy avait profité d'un moment de répit pour fuir ses responsabilités le temps de quelques heures. Il ne chômait pas depuis la fin de la terrible bataille qui avait opposé le monde a une puissance supérieure. Il devait porter le lourd fardeau de la reconstruction d'un monde meilleur, en prenant la tête du pays.

Il avait enfin retrouvé la vue, après avoir offert à son subordonné la possibilité de pouvoir à nouveau rentrer dans les rangs de l'armée, et le monde qu'il redécouvrait lui plaisait. Mais il devait redoubler d'effort pour faire régner ce nouveau monde prospère que les frères Elric leur avaient offert.

Mustang soupira en s'agenouillant. Il déposa un bouquet de pervenches d'un violet délicat sur le marbre froid du lit éternel de Hughes.

« J'ai suivi tes conseils. Je me suis entouré de personnes sur qui je pouvais compter, et j'y suis arrivé Hughes. J'ai gravi les échelons. Je suis à nouveau ton supérieur hiérarchique. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Un simple éclat de douceur, et peut-être aussi d'une certaine mélancolie.

Roy se souvint alors de leur première rencontre lors de la promotion des nouveaux élèves de l'école militaire. Ses yeux verts le défiant hautainement avait fait naître en lui les flammes de la rivalité.

Et finalement, celui qui avait été son rival, celui pour qui il vouait une profonde rage mais aussi un intérêt certain, était devenu le seul homme sur qui il pouvait compter.

Le vent fit danser les pétales des pervenches alors que des mèches de ses cheveux de jais troublaient sa vue. La gorge sèche, il se releva pour se donner contenance. Il se tourna vers Riza qui attendait à l'entrée du cimetière.

Ses cheveux qu'elle avait recoupés après la bataille contre le Père commençaient lentement à repousser et lui arrivaient maintenant au dessus des épaules. Les filaments d'or de sa chevelure valsaient au gré du vent alors qu'un sourire tendre se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle était restée derrière lui. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu de vue son objectif, aveuglé par la rage vengeresse, elle était restée à ses côtés pour le remettre sur le bon chemin.

Roy lui sourit et se retourna vers la tombe de son défunt camarade. Le même qui ne cessait de lui répéter de se prendre une femme qui pourrait veiller sur lui. Quel imbécile.

« Idiot. Tu n'es même plus là pour voir comment mes idéologies naïves mènent ce monde. Et pourtant, sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivé. »

L'alchimiste de flamme leva son visage vers le ciel, profitant des caresses du soleil sur sa peau blanche. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à quel point le bleu du ciel pouvait être apaisant, que le soleil était réconfortant.

Hughes était parti. Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, mais après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, les élans affectifs n'avaient jamais étaient son point fort. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet imbécile trop excessif.

Mais il lui manquait terriblement. Chaque jour passé lui rappelait la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Il s'attendait encore, quelque fois, à le voir débarquer à l'improviste pour le chambrer sur sa vie sentimentale, ou bien de jouer le papa gâteux qu'il était. Et ça lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

Son meilleur ami était mort. Mais son souvenir subsistait encore chaque jour, dans le cœur de tous. Hughes vivait à travers la réussite de Mustang. Parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait poussé dans la bonne direction, celui qui avait permis à ce monde d'être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Roy… »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais se tourna vers la blonde qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient d'un chagrin doucereux, mais elle souriait encore.

« Le vent se lève, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Oui tu as raison. Laisse moi encore quelques minutes, j'arrive.

- Bien. Ne laisse pas la pluie te mouiller, ou tes flammes faibliront. »

Elle caressa doucement son épaule avant de faire demi tour pour quitter la chambre des morts. Roy rigola doucement et passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, faisant étinceler l'alliance en argent sous le soleil doré.

« Tu vois Hughes. J'ai suivi tout tes conseils, imbécile. Et je suis sure que ma femme sera toujours là pour veiller sur moi comme la tienne le faisait. »

Roy s'abaissa à nouveau au dessus de la pierre où trônait le nom de son camarade. Son meilleur ami. Son frère d'armes. Il arracha une pervenche au bouquet et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« Tu sais ce que signifie la pervenche ? Elle traduit le sentiment d'une amitié sûre et mélancolique. Tu nous manques à tous cher Général de Brigade Hughes. »

Le brun se releva et commença à faire demi tour avant de relâcher la fleur dans le vent, claquant avec une maîtrise parfaite ses doigts.

La pervenche ballottée par les courants de l'air s'enflamma avec grâce avant que les cendres ne s'évanouissent au dessus de la tombe de Maes Hughes, l'homme qui avait distribué le bonheur autour de lui.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était mon dernier thème écrit. Je ne sais pas si je ferais les autres, peut-être un jour, qui sait. Je ne met donc pas ce recueil en Complete pour le moment. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt j'espère C:**


End file.
